Fader family
The Fader family was a Force sensitive human bloodline whose first known member was Aden Fader. The clan was significant in playing roles in various galactic affairs, including the well known First and Second Confederate wars. The clan played major parts in the founding and expansion of the Unified Jedi Order, Confederate Jedi Order, and the Galactic Empire. History The earliest known member of the Fader family was Aden Fader, who was born in 48 BNE. Aden was raised on Earth and was a prominent member of both the Confederate Jedi Order and the Unified Jedi Order. He married Anne Watck in 28 BNE. The couple had four children: Juno, Colt, Sam, and Tony. The latter two boys were killed along with Anne in 4 NE. Juno Fader married Ken Rolf in 15 NE. The couple gave birth to a son in 15 NE who was christened Raymond Rolf-Fader and two years later, Kimberly Anne Rolf-Fader. Colt Fader married Bridget Akira in 13 NE. The couple gave birth to a son, Aden Ky'rinn Fader III, the same year. Keller Fader married Ilyria Walker sometime before 299 NE. Keller was a former Jedi padawan, senator, and was the Chancellor of the Stonewall Federation and served as an Imperial Moff and the Peace Ambassador on the High Council. Ilyria Walker was a former Sith and served on the Confederate Jedi Order's High Council as a Sith liaison. They gave birth to a son, Kadin Fader, in 289 NE. Belinda Fader, a descendant of Colt Fader, carried on a relationship with Jerome Loss which resulted in her conceiving a son, Daryn Fader, and giving birth to him in 301 NE. During the Imperium War, Ryalk Fader was the Grand Master of the Confederate Jedi Order and was a direct descendant from the Colt Fader branch of the family. It is uknown what descendant of the Juno Fader branch was alive in 300 NE. In 1,000 NE during the Imperial Millennium, Nordac Fader and his brother, Nij Fader, were direct descendants from the Colt Fader branch. Briar Fader, who was working for the Stonewall Imperium, was a direct descendant from the Juno Fader branch. Roles in Galactic Politics The Fader family had a strong role in galactic politics from as early 0 NE and as late as 600 NE. Aden Fader, the family's founder, was the second Grand Master of the Confederate Jedi Order and the second Speaker (leader) of the Unified Jedi Order. He also was a founding member of the Galactic Empire, the irony of which would show up in 300 NE. Colt Fader would later serve as the Grand Master of the Confederate Jedi Order and on the Unified Jedi Order's Council following his father's, Aden's, death in 22 NE. During the time of the Jedi Rebellion, Belinda Fader led the Confederate Jedi Order as Grand Master. During the same time, Keller Fader led the Stonewall Federation as it's forty-eigth chancellor. He was also married to Ilyria Fader (née Walker), which was the time the Walker bloodline and Fader bloodline crossed. In 600 NE, Ryalk Fader was serving as the Grand Master of the Confederate Jedi Order when the Imperium War erupted and the Confederate Jedi were nearly wiped out. In 1,000 NE, Nordac Fader and Nij Fader were Confederate Jedi Knights while their distant cousin, Briar Fader was a True Jedi and starting down the path to the dark side. Nij was captured in a raid on Aduro at the annual group's meeting (there were only eight Confederate Jedi left by this time). Nordac Fader would later become a rallying point for those who were against the Galactic Empire. Family Tree Aden Fader + Anne Fader | | Grant Fader (cousin of Aden) | ----------------------------------------------------------------- | | Aden Colt Fader Jr. + Bridget Akira Juno Fader + Ken Rolf | | | | | -------|---------------------- Aden Fader III + Unknown Female | | | Raymond Rolf-Fader + Unknown Female Kim Fader | | (Unknown generations) (Unknown generations) | | Belinda Fader + Jerome Loss Keller Fader + Ilyria Fader (née Walker) | | (Unknown generations) (Unknown generations) | | Daryn Fader + Unknown Female Kadin Fader + Unknown Female | | Ryalk Fader + Unknown Female | | | (Unknown generations) (Unknown generations) | | | | | | -------------- | | | | Nordac Fader Nij Fader Briar Fader Category:Galactic Empire Category:Stonewall Federation Category:Historical Families